darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Torque Visits Iacon
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Torque Shark is in repair bay, currently in recharge. He's been here since the fight at Megatron's Fury. His face still is in need of further fixing, the rest of his injuries were already attended to by the drones and Lifeline. Torque hasn'y heard from Shark in cycles which of course sparks up some worry in her. The femme trucked her way from Cubi all the way to Iacon, somehow convincing the guards to let her in before she made her way to the Repair Depot after getting lost a few times. She finally comes upon Shark's room in the large medical building, peeking her head in and frowning softly once she sees he's in recharge. Torque moves in quietly and pulls up a chair beside him, optics studying his still damaged face. "Hmph, and I already fixed that too..." She remarks to herself with a light smile. Shark did take a grenade to the face, which is obvious when you get a better look at it. The optics are still in need of replacing as do the lenses. A good section of his facial structure is in need of replacing. Only thing that seems to have survived is those teeth of his. He stirs out of recharge, still blind since his optics are toast. "Lifeline?" he calls out softly, expecting the neutral medic to be here. Torque reaches a hand out to gently touch the side of his face once he starts to wake up, the femme smiling softly, "Guess again, silly." She scoots a little closer to get a better look at his damaged features, "Primus, you took a beating...." Shark turns his head a bit and grimaces to the touch, "Hi Torque, didn't expect you to come." he admits softly, "Yeah, I took it in the face. Guess I messed up all that work you did." he sighs a little. "Nice of you to come up and see me though." Torque smiles sweetly even though he can't see it, her other hand reaching out to grab his own, "It's fine. At least the teeth held up, hm? Looks like I did a good job on 'em." She tilts her head curiously at his last comment, "Well why wouldn't I?" Shark nods his head a bit, smiling just a hint at the hand grabbing his, "Didn't know if you would. I mean after all you are a busy femme." he points out, giving her hand a little squeeze. "Guess I'll be really ugly now once these hack drones get around to me." "Trust me, I'm never too busy t' see yah." Torque leans forward to give him a kiss on the forehead. "Heh, don't worry. I could always just fix up whatever mess they make." Shark hmms softly, "Or you could beat them to the punch and do my face yourself, that is if you want to Torque." he smiles a hint. "I trust ya." "Hmm... I could, but it'd cost yah." Even if he can't see the cheeky grin on her face, the playful lilt in her voice is enough to tell him that she's teasing as the femme runs a finger along his chest plate. Shark chuckles softly, then grimaces, "Ow.. please don't make me smile or laugh.. makes my face hurt something fierce." he murmurs softly. Torque bites her bottom lip to try and hold back a snicker as she pats his chest plate lightly, "Sorry, my bad. But yeah, I can make you a new face. Wonder if this place'll let me use their stuff..." Her optics shift curiously around the room. Shark nods a bit, "It's okay." he assures, then hmms, "I don't see why not. Not like you'll leave with it when you are done and head back home." he points out. Torque grins, getting up from her seat and moving over to the medical supply area, "Alrighty then. One new face and sensors, comin' up." She does hope the base doesn't mind, though they did seem to call Lifeline over a lot so maybe it really is alright. But she won't worry about that right now, instead focusing on making the proper pieces for his face. "So... Who messed you up?" Shark smiles a hint, "The docs probably have the parts around here somewhere, juat they not got around to me yet and Lifeline cannot be here all the time." he states, "Well would you believe a green Con ground pounder did this." Torque is quiet a moment as she processes his words though she continues to work, "Huh... You don't say." Goa had already told her about the two mechs' encounter, though she wasn't sure if Shark knew who the green mech actually was. Shark nods his head, "In fact, it was the same one that sat opposite us in the El Sleazo." he reports. "Pretty tough Con considering his size and all." "Really? Small world... Hope yah gave him the same treatment he did to you." Torque already knows what Shark did though since Goa had come to her garage for repairs. Seems she has another regular on her hands. "Whaddya want done first? Optics or the face?" Shark considers then nods, "Well it's a war, bound to run into each other on the battle field eventually." he states, then hmms, "How about optics first please. Not being able to see a thing the past cycle is driving me just a little up the wall." Torque nods as well, "Alright. I can rig up a basic system, though proper optics'll take at least a cycle as well as the new face. But I gotta make sure nothing on the inside is damaged either." She's already slapped together some pieces to form substitute optics, moving back over to him with the pair as well as a few tools. She quickly takes out the damaged eyes before hooking up the new ones. "Might be a little staticy, but it'll do the job for now." Once his vision comes back online the first thing he'll see is Torque leaning over his face with a small probe in one hand that gives off tiny sparks at the end. "Now just hold still and keep your pain receptors online. Wanna test that face of yours..." The femme moves in close, giving a few little shocks here and there to see if the inner structures give any movement from the zaps so she knows if those 'muscles' are still functioning. Shark hmms, "You sure there isn't parts just sitting around? The docs are usually really good about having spares." then he quiets as he hears you draw close and pull the damaged optics out of his head. He accesses the temporary optics and looks around, "Thanks." a pause to your instruction, "Okay, will do." as you zap away he grimaces, hissing softly in pain. "They probably do, but I put pride in my work. Wanna make 'em just like your old ones, unless you want some mismatched pair of optics the drones kept lyin' around." Torque makes the zapping process as quick as she can, soon putting the tool aside though she stays close to him, her chin resting in her palms while elbows prop up on his bedside close to his head. "Lucky for you everything's in working order, so I don't have to go and take off your whole face." She grins playfully and wiggles her antennae. Shark hmms softly, grimacing and hissing in pain as you continue the zot tests. When you are finally done he sighs in relief, then looks u at you with a little smile. "You say that like it would be a bad idea." he remarks, then points out, "Not like I'm a looker." He looks up into your optics, "So now what?" Torque rolls her own optics and smirks, "Please, you're plenty a looker for me." One hand moves from her chin to drum idly on his shoulder, her giving a look of mock disinterest at her drumming fingers while saying, "Well, I can go back to my shop and work... or I could stay here with you. Whichever you prefer." A coy smile finally curls her lips as optics shift back to him. Shark's temporary optics flicker a bit to the comment, then he says, "Rather if you stayed. Just thought you were going to work on my face too." he states. "Unless you want to stay around and watch Lifeline do it?" Torque's antennae droop back a little when she realizes he's not getting the hints. "Well, I can work on it later, yah know. Not like I'm needed at the shop. I just.. well, wanted to spend some time with yah instead of always talking over my tools..." She rubs the back of her neck roughly, the teeth marks still visible since she never got around to buffing them out. Shark nods and says, "All right then, I don't mind waiting." he pauses as he looks to the area you rub, "I see you didn't get rid of the marks yet." Torque blinks at his comment, blushing softly as she smiles, "Heh, yeah. What can I say? I like the bites." She grins toothily and makes a few audible chomps in a playful manner. Shark nods a little, hand reaching out to brush his fingers along your jaw line. "Too bad I'm not really in shape for anything like that right now." he murmurs regretfully. Torque's inner engines let out a soft purr at his touch, her grin melting into a soft smile as she gently strokes his chest plate, "There's always next time, right?" Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Torque's Logs